Z LOVE 3
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: Z LOVE 3! It's been years since the Z Love 2! now everyone is older. Full of lemons! Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Z Love 3!**

 **Brick X Blossom (Married and late 20's)**

* * *

Blossom was kissing Brick as they both were naked. Brick sporting a MONSTER cock. 20 inches and 10 inches thick. Blossom went down and sucked on her husband's massive cock. She takes half of it and her throat bulges out. Blossom retches and gags as she tries to take more of her husband's monster cock. She couldn't do so and Blossom takes his cock out and pants. Blossom decides to suck the head and put her big breasts between his cock and goes up and down along Brick's shaft. He moans and rubs her head. Blossom winks at Brick and goes faster. "That's good baby." Brick said and smirked. Blossom stops and removed her jeans and panties. She bends over showing her nice ass to Brick. Brick licked his lips and went to town. His tongue swirling around her vagina and asshole.

"Oh Brick...Oh..." Blossom moaned out and rubbed her breasts as Brick ate her out. He slaps her butt cheek hard and Blossom yelped in response. Brick stood up and grabbed his cock and placed the head into her ass. "OH GOD!" Blossom screamed as Brick massive cock entered inch by inch. Blossom's groin and lower abdomen started to bulge out as Brick entered halfway. He went deeper and Blossom felt full. She felt Brick's massive cock stretch her insides. Her hole opening up more for Brick. He smirked and grabbed her hips and pushes harder. Soon all 20 inches were shoved right up Blossom's asshole. She screamed out as Brick's cock was between Blossom's breasts. Blossom grinned her teeth and shut her eyes as Brick started to thrust hard. "OH MY GOD BRICK!" Blossom came hard as Brick slammed into her. Blossom moaned out and kept cumming as Brick destroyed her rectum and stomach up. Brick places Blossom on the king bed and continues ramming into her. Brick pulled out halfway and slammed back in. This caused Blossom to lose it. She came hard and felt broken as Brick kept ramming into her.

"SO TIGHT!" Brick groaned and placed his arms around Blossom's hips and continued fucking her from behind.

"OH MY GOD YES! YES BRICK! FUCK MY ASS BABY! WRECK ME!" Blossom yelled and Brick started to use super speed and strength in his thrust. He slams balls deep as Blossom saw Brick's cock inside her body. It made her hornier. It made her cum and it made her want more from her husband. Brick pulled out and slammed all of his cock down Blossom's throat. She retches hard as Brick's cock was down to his wife's breasts. Her throat bulging out to Brick's cock and her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Brick was balls deep down his wife's throat.

"OH YEAH."Brick groaned loudly as he pulls out and slammed downward. Blossom retching again as she took her husband's giant cock down her throat. Brick pumps his cock in and out as Blossom kept retching in response. Brick then pulled out to let his wife breath. After a 20 second rest up, Blossom laid on her stomach as Brick got on top of her and entered her broken ass once again. He slammed balls deep as he started to pound her. Blossom screaming as Brick's monster cock wrecked her.

"AH! AH! OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! SO BIG! SO DEEP INSIDE ME! I CAN FEEL YOUR COCK BETWEEN MY BREASTS BRICK! OH! FUCK!" Blossom yelped as Brick continued fucking her ass. Brick's balls slammed Blossom's thighs as Brick went faster. "BRICK! BRICK! I LOVE YOUR COCK!" DESTROY MY ASS BABY!"

"CUMMING! TAKE IT!" Brick groaned and slammed a final time as he explodes cum up Blossom's ass! Blossom screamed as cum shot out her mouth. Brick slammed another time balls deep to make sure his cum didn't go out. Blossom's stomach filled up with cum and it bloated. Blossom throws up Brick's cum as Brick kept slamming. Blossom's eyes rolled in the back of her head during all of this. Brick stopped thrusting and stopped cumming and pulled out. Blossom panted as she felt broken and passed out. Brick panted as he too was out of energy. He laid beside his wife and kissed her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Z Love 3!**

 **Boomer X Bubbles (Married and late 20's)**

* * *

Bubbles was kissing Boomer as they both were naked. Boomer had a MONSTER cock. 16 inches and 8 inches thick. Bubbles giggled and gave sloppy kisses to her husband. Boomer wrapping his arms around Bubbles body as he kissed her back. He entered her ass as Bubbles moans loudly in the kiss. Bubbles took every inch inside of her. Her groin and stomach bulging out due to Boomer's fat long cock. "So big Boomer!" Bubbles moaned loudly. Boomer kissed her big breasts and sucked on them as Bubbles rode Boomer. Her ass slapping his balls in the process. Bubbles moaned when she dropped her butt down onto Boomer's lap, making sure she took all of his cock up her rectum. Boomer took control and started thrusting hard. Bubbles gasping as Boomer slammed upwards. Bubbles screamed as Boomer destroyed her ass with every thrust. He hammered her as Bubbles kept screaming. Boomer kissed Bubbles and they made out he continued slamming into her.

"OH GOD BOOMER! YES YES YES! OH FUCK ME!" Boomer did so. He pulled out and placed his wife on her hands and knees and started pounding into her again. He grabbed her big boobs and squeezed them as he went faster and harder. Bubbles butt was clapping against his groin and she kept screaming out as she felt so full. Boomer made out with Bubbles and both moaned in the kiss. Boomer pulled and started to jerk himself off. Bubbles turned around and engulfed all of his cock down her throat. It bulged out as Bubbled deep throated him and retched. Boomer moaned as he bucks his hips. Bubbles sucked down Boomer's pre-cum as he about to explode. He kept thrusting in his wife's mouth, her face in his groin. Boomer thrusted in and out of his wife's throat making sure he abused her mouth. Bubbles kept gagging and couldn't breathe.

Boomer pulled out and flipped Bubbles onto her back. He put her legs on his shoulder and entered her gaping hole. Bubbles moaned as Boomer slammed balls deep in one thrust. "AHHHHHHHH FUCK!" Bubbles cried out and her stomach bulge stuck out as Boomer pushed even as he was balls deep. Bubbles kept crying out every time Boomer bottomed out of her.

"SO TIGHT BUBBLES!" Boomer moaned and placed a kiss on her neck and continued to pound her asshole. Bubbles cried out as Boomer was being very rough. She liked it and wanted Boomer to wreck her.

"Destroy me Boomer. Show me why you love me. Don't stop fucking me!" Bubbles yelped as Boomer went into superhuman speed. Bubbles felt broken and came hard as Boomer kept ramming his fat cock up his wife's broken hole.

"YES! I'M CUMMING!" Boomer cried out and slammed one final time as he came 10 loads directly filling Bubbles ass up. He was balls deep and Bubbles cried out feeling broken and her stomach bloating full of her husband's cum from his massive cock. Bubbles came shortly after and Boomer kept thrusting. Bubbles moaned out as Boomer continued fucking her broken butt and didn't want to stop until she couldn't walk for a week. Boomer flipped Bubbles over and started fucking her ass once again. Bubbles crying out as Boomer destroyed her ass again.

"BOOMER! AHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD SO BIG AND SO DEEP!" Bubbles screamed out as Boomer kissed her neck and sucked on her neck. Bubbles shut her eyes and kept moaning out while gripping the bed sheets. Boomer slammed over and over and over again, wanting to make Bubbles pass out due to ass fucking she was getting. Bubbles came again and Boomer also came, this time a lower amount. Boomer slammed again, making sure he emptied himself. Boomer stayed up his wife's ass til his cock went limp. Bubbles passed out and Boomer was very tired. Soon he fell asleep, still buried deep inside his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Z Love 3!**

 **Buttercup X Butch (Married and late 20's)**

* * *

Buttercup was making out with Butch as the two were naked on their king sized bed. Buttercup had large breasts and Butch went to town on them. Buttercup moaned out as she jerked off her husbands MASSIVE cock. 26 inches and a 14 inch girth. Buttercup couldn't wait to fit it up her ass all way to her throat. But first she wanted to taste it. Buttercup placed Butch's monster dick in her mouth and sucked on the head. Butch forced 12 inches down her throat. Her neck bulging out as Butch added more. 20 inches were down his wife's throat. Her stomach bulged out due to his size. Soon all 26 inches were down Buttercup's throat, all the way under to her belly button. Butch started to destroy Buttercup's throat with his dick. Buttercup did not gag once. Butch pulled out halfway and slammed the rest down. He moaned as Buttercup looked up at him and winked. Buttercup had a strap on similar to Butch's cock, she planned on using it on Blossom one day.

"Ready to take this up your ass out your mouth?" Butch smirked as Buttercup moaned out a yes. Butch pulled out as Buttercup took deep breaths. Butch sat at the edge of the bed and Buttercup got on top of him. She slowly sank her big ass down on Butch's shaft, moaning as she did so. It entered with a pop and Butch guided Buttercup down slowly.

"I wonder how Bubbles and Blossom can handle this cock." Buttercup said and sank even further down Butch's shaft her ass stretching to fit Butch's thick cock. Her groin and stomach started bulging out. Soon her chest and neck bulged out as Butch slammed his wife's ass down with force. Buttercup squealed and gagged as she had taken her husband's monster cock...ALL OF IT!

"This ass is mine." Butch snarled and started to thrust in and out of his wife's plump ass. She kept screaming out as Butch pounded her.

"OH GOD BUTCH!" Buttercup came right there as Butch could not see his cock inside his wife's body as her back was facing him. Butch started fucking her hard and fast. Buttercup screamed in pleasure as her ass was torn apart.

"OH YEAH SO TIGHT!" Butch moaned and slapped his wife's butt cheeks. She rode him harder and faster. Her big ass clapping against Butch's groin. Soon the two changed positions. Buttercup was on her hands and knees. Butch got behind her and entered her ass once again. He slammed balls deep and Buttercup screamed out and came again. Butch started to super thrust into Buttercup. Buttercup screamed as she got wrecked by Butch. But she could take it. She could handle anything Butch gave to her with that cock.

"OH SHIT! SHIT! FUCK! RIP ME APART BABY! FUCK MY FAT ASS!" Buttercup yelled as Butch pulled her arms back and hammered away with all his strength. His balls were slapping against her vagina every time Butch bottomed out. Buttercup could feel his cock almost come out of her mouth. She knew that when Butch came, it would all come out there. Butch broke his wife's hole and tore her apart as his giant cock kept crashing into her ass. "AHHHH AHHHH AHHH BUTCH FUCK! FUCK! AHHH SHIT FUCK AHHH! YES!" Buttercup was losing it as Butch kept going. Pulling halfway out and slamming back in. "DAMMIT BUTCH! AHHHHH YES FUCK MY ASS!"

Butch didn't say anything and gave his last thrust and came. Buttercup throws it up as her ass and stomach got filled with so much cum. It came flowing out of Buttercup's throat out her mouth. She gagged and gurgled as Butch kept slamming balls deep 10 more times. Buttercup came after each brutal thrusts. Butch stayed inside Buttercup and the two were panting hard. "I love you." Butch said to Buttercup and kissed her on the lips. He thrusted a couple more times to make sure he emptied all of his cum. Buttercup begged for more and Butch gave it to her. Buttercup laid on her back as Butch hovered over her and started ramming into her ass again. Butch loved seeing how deep his monster cock went. With each thrust, cum came out of Buttercup's mouth, making her moans muffled. Butch thrusted harder and harder and harder and faster. Buttercup came again and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She almost passes out as Butch delivered a final bone breaking thrusts. Buttercup passed out as Butch came again. He was balls deep once more and kissed his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Z Love 3!**

 **Buttercup X Blossom!**

* * *

Buttercup was thrusting her massive strap on cock inside Blossom's mouth. It was thick and long that it went all the way to Blossom's crotch. Buttercup was ramming her leader's throat very rough. Blossom was making muffling noises and gags as Buttercup took control. Buttercup pulled out and Blossom gasped for air and cough up a lot of saliva. Buttercup smirked and put Blossom on her hands and knees. Blossom made out with Buttercup while she pressed the monster black cock in Blossom's tight asshole. Blossom moaned loudly as Buttercup grabbed her breasts and pushed hard. Buttercup parted her lips from Blossom and grabbed her hips and pushed deeper and deeper. Blossom screamed as her insides were being stretched. The cock was right in between her breasts and throat.

"BUTTERCUP! WAIT! AHHHH FUCK!" Blossom screamed as she felt Buttercup push even deeper that she felt it coming out her mouth. She gagged loudly as the strap on went out her mouth. Her eyes closed shut as Buttercup moaned as she was balls deep. she pulled out and started fucking Blossom ass as the cock went all the way through her.

"OH YES!" Buttercup kept slamming roughly into Blossom as her cries were muffled . The cock going back in her throat and then back out her mouth with each thrust Buttercup made. She went faster and harder as Blossom couldn't beleive what was happening. Her screams turned into gags and muffles every time the cock went in her throat and out her mouth. Buttercup grabbed Blossom by her arms and lifted her up. Her ass slamming into Buttercup's crotch making her butt ripple with slaps. Buttercup get going and going as Blossom felt completely broken. Buttercup pulled out all the way and laid down as Blossom grabbed the massive cock and sucked on the head. She muffled and moaned as she took the 30 inch cock deeper. She took half of it and gagged. Buttercup forced more of it down Blossom throat by pushing her head down forcefully. Blossom retched hard and vomited. Buttercup moaned. Buttercup released herself and Blossom gasped for air once more. Blossom then got on top of Buttercup and she forced half of the cock inside her ass with one thrust.

"AHHHHHH FUCK BUTTERCUP!" Blossom screamed as Buttercup kissed her on the lips. Their breasts pressing against one another. Buttercup forced more of the cock up Blossom's ass that it came out her mouth again and into Buttercup's own mouth. She gagged as the cock went down her throat. She fucked Blossom ass hard and more roughly as they never broke the kiss. Buttercup put her hands on Blossoms round butt and gripped them as she continued her fucking. Blossom came hard and kept moaning loudly as Buttercup kept thrusting. She stopped and Blossom parted her lips from Buttercup. Blossom slams herself down on the cock as Buttercup saw it come out her mouth. She loved seeing it and it made her even more rough with her thrusts. She enjoyed the sounds of Blossom and her ass slamming down onto her crotch. She was going to make Blossom pass out one way or another.

"RIDE THAT COCK! I GOT THIS JUST FOR YOU!" Buttercup said and slapped Blossom's butt. She went faster and harder and cum exploded out of Blossom throat as the fake cock shot cum. It landed on Buttercup's face as Blossom passed out. Buttercup moaned and pulled all the way out of Blossom gaping hole. Blossom landed on the bed a mess. Buttercup was tired and fell asleep.


End file.
